kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Morgan Uno
"I just want to have a major roll. I'm tired of being the understudy that never gets any attention." '' ''~Morgan Uno complaining that no one notices her and she's tired of being behind the scenes. Said in Legend of the Eight Firstborn. Morgan Catherine Uno is the brain behind the famous Quads. Early life At a young age, Morgan was always outcasted for being who she was. She has a fiery love for Broadway and often begged her father to take her to shows. Morgan was severely bullied for being a brainiac and for being weird. Her only friends were her imaginary ones: Chalk, Athena, Sophia, and Buddy, who were her only source of comfort during her struggles. KND Morgan joined the KND when she was five and became Numbuh 34.105 (34 point 1 oh 5) and worked in the Undersea Lab and designed a majority of the KND's weapons using her powers. But when the other scientists saw her making all the cool 2x4 tech, they wanted to claim it for them selves. The GKND scientists saw her creating more advanced high tech and so they swiped it from her to use for the GKND. She was supposed to be transfered to Sector 51, but she ran away a week before her transfer. Appearance Morgan has brown hair with natural blonde underhighlights that goes past her shoulders and rests at her shoulder blades and has bright emerald/hazel eyes that are surrounded by a ring of dark blue and contains flecks of gold. Like her father, she wears glasses due to a family genetic problem called Lazy Eye. She normally wears a T-shirt of one of her favorite Broadway or TV shows with a pair of jeans. Morgan recently cut off her hair so that it lays at an angle from the back of her head to her neck. When working in the Undersea Lab, Morgan wears her hair in a ponytail. She is clad in a white lab coat and plain blue shirt. Personality From the outside, Morgan is extremely shy and doesn't talk a lot. She prefers to do things by herself because she is socially inept. She likes to spout interesting facts when pertaining to a particular subject. Some people find this incredibly annoying since they think that she is just bragging about her extensive knowledge of strange facts.But when you stop and get to know her you find an entirely different girl. Ellie, Rin, Julia, and Lily Love are one of the few people who know the real Morgan. The real Morgan is an energetic, bubbly girl. She forces herself not to make mistakes in front of her peers and teachers not wanting to show that she has faults. To her, faults are ways that people can get to her. When she is with people she trusts, she's not so high-strung and often has blonde moments. The three friends like to point out each other's blonde moments and poke playful fun. Morgan is highly ambitious and once she has her eyes set on a goal, it would be impossible for her to stop in her tracks. She is also very cunning and can do anything when in her element. Morgan is a very caring person. She is loyal to the core and hates it when people go back on their word. This is a Hufflepuff quality that she inherited from her ancestor, Helga Hufflepuff. She also expects her friends to be loyal to her. She is also a great finder, another Hufflepuff trait. Another Hufflepuff personality trait is that can't stand it when her friends fight with each other, because it makes her depressed and her heart ache. Morgan is very old fashioned and likes using 80's and 90's slang terms in her speech. Morgan also hates it when people yell. If a teacher is angry and begins to yell, Morgan will shrink into her seat because she thinks that the teacher is yelling directly at her. Morgan is also a conspirator and thinks almost everything is some form of a government conspiracy and she makes it her goal to find out the truth. Morgan is also a huge klutz due to two family curses. When Morgan does something stupid, like bang her toe on the side of the door, she will curse like a sailor in many different languages, including Spanish, Latin, Japanese, English, Chinese, and French. When Morgan gets high due to her medication, she can say and do things that she doesn't mean to and has little memory of the days events the next day. When Morgan is mad, she has a tendency to curse in Latin or Japanese. Morgan prides herself in beeing tall, and hates it when people are taller than her, epsically when they are younger than her. She spends time stretching her legs to make herself grow. At the age of 16, she stood at 6"1'. Phobias, Fears, and Disabilities OCD Morgan has a small case of OCD, she has to have everything in a certain area and she hates it when someone messes with her work areas since it makes her so frustrated. Morgan also has a strong addiction to her hand sanitizer collection and can't stand any sticky surface. She gets her anti-sticky fetish from her father. She can't stand the kind of sticky like when you put your hand on a surface and it's sticky. Morgan can't stand that and she has to put on hand sanitizer right away. Morgan also gets very grossed out when her hand touches gum that's be stuck to the bottom of desk, and she then proceeds to have a small freak out session. She hates being organized and feels disorganized when she is forced to become organized. When having a cup of something to drink, she has to have three ice cubes, no more, no less. She's always done it this way and has a slight freak out when it's not three. Morgan also hate feet. She hates it when someone elses feet touch hers or anywhere else on her body. Lazy Eye Lazy eye is a disability in which the brain makes the eye weak and not function properly. The brain does not accept information that is sent from that eye. Having lazy eye makes Morgan incredibly clumsy and she has to hold her books close to her face. Lazy eye can be mistaken for dyslexia, ADHD, ADD, autism and many other diseases. Gelotophobia Gelotophobia is the fear of being laughed at. Since Morgan is constantly being made fun of, she has developed said fear. Glossophobia Glossophobia is the fear of public speaking. Morgan has very, very low self-esteem, causing her to not want to speak in front of people. Morgan also has this fear because of her slight speech problem (but that was fixed when she found a spell in her mother's Book of Shadows). Anemia Morgan has anemia, which means her blood doesn't clot properly and it takes a long time for it to clot. Morgan was able to slightly cure her anemia when she started creating a modified version of the Blood Replenishing Potion, making it so that is helps boost her body's ability to clot blood properly. Hormonal Imbalance Morgan has a hormonal imbalance. A hormonal imbalance is caused when there is an incorrect relationship between progesterone and estrogen levels in the woman’s body. When these two hormones aren't balanced they can make women have wild mood swings. Morgan has a high hormonal imbalance, which means she is sensitive to everything, meaning if you say something to her she can either blow up in your face and beat you to a bloody pulp, or, break down crying. It's mostly the crying, which has gotten her much ridicule for being called a crybaby, even from her teachers. Because of her hormonal imbalance Morgan has built many years training herself not to break down and cry. Also having a hormonal imbalance makes Morgan nervous really easy and also makes her adrenaline levels skyrocket, which makes her lose control over her powers. Childbirth As Morgan grows older and learns more about her family history, she becomes scared to have kids since the past three generations have died after giving birth. Though, as she gets older, she learns that it was because their magic was weak or they were in poor condition that they were unable to survive. In learning this new information Morgan makes sure to keep her magical core in tip top shape and to not over exert herself. Arachnophobia "Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy,'' daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!" ' '~Morgan after seeing a spider in her bathroom.' Morgan has a smal case of arachnophobia. She's okay with being outside and seeing them, but she has a total freak out when one is in her house. When she sees a spider, she automatically screams very loud and fast for her dad. Apiphobia '"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!"' '~Morgan after seeing a bee in her bedroom.' Ever since the spring/fall time when bee's starting finding their way into her room, Morgan has a huge fear of bee's. Talents Archery Morgan is extremely gifted in archery. She learned it when she attended Salem's School for Girls. She was able to hit a bullseye from 20 feet away on her first try. Her new middle name, Artemis, was inspired by her love of archery and to honor her archery teacher. Singing This is one talent that is not well known to her peers. Morgan has a very outstanding voice and is often complemented when she's in stores with her dad and she's singing along to the music that's playing. Cooking Morgan is an excellent cook and it helped her do well in Potions. Morgan frequently has baking moods, when she's in these moods all she wants to do is bake, mainly Mochi. When Morgan left and went to Japan with her siblings she learned how to cook Mochi. It is known that whenever Morgan bakes Athena, Sophie, Buddy, and Beckah all stampede towards the kitchen and fight over the food. Mochi Mochi is a Japanese dessert thats eaten around the time of Oshougatsu, a Japanese holiday celebrating the New mochiCC.jpg|Mochi Cupcake mochi.jpeg|Mochi....Mmm, now i want more Year. Mochi is a type of rice cake. You have to make sure you eat it slowly or you could choke and die. She also makes cupcakes out of mochi and other traditional Japanese foods. 8-Layer Jello Morgan likes making 8 layer jello when she's incredibly bored or on special occasions such as a holiday. It takes a long time to make but is extremely delicious. Dance Morgan begged her father to enroll her into dance classes to further her love for Broadway. Morgan likes to make up dances to her favorite songs which often gets her made fun of because she will do little dance moves when in public. Morgan participated in dance for five years, in which she took classes in ballroom, tap, ballet, hip-hop, and poms (dancing with pom poms). Astronomy Astronomy is something that comes naturally to Morgan. She can look up in the sky and know where every star is and the constellations. This is a talent she got from her mom, who had a love for astronomy and writing. Writing Morgan is a naturally talented writer, a talent she got from both her parents. Morgan enjoys writing poetry and short stories, though she is mainly good in poetry. When she still lived with her Father, he would write mystery books about a kid detective who could alway solve a mystery before anyone else. The character's name was Aurora Ein, which was Morgan's name in different context and language. Aurora means dawn in Latin, which is another name for morning, and Ein is German for one, making Morgan Uno the inspiration for Aurora Ein. Father would always dedicate the books to Morgan, and on the back cover was a picture of Morgan sitting on her father's lap. Bertie Botts Morgan has solved the Bertie Bott code, meaning she knows what every bean is just by looking at it and can avoid all of the nasty ones. This also makes her suspicious when she offers you a Bertie Bott depending on how she feels about you, if she hates you, she will give you a red bean with orange flecks, which is a chile pepper. If she likes you, she will give you a pink bean with different color specks, which is bubblegum. Swimming Morgan is very talented in swimming. Her family often calls her a 'fish out of water'. She won many meets and medals in swimming. She can also hold her breath underwater for seven minutes and 32 seconds. Klingon Morgan is very fluent in the language of the Klingons that exist in the Star Trek universe. Mystic Warlocks of Ka'a Morgan is a master of MWoK, she won the national championship when she was 9. Heritage Siobhan Mary Hayes is her mother's name. Siobhan was an Irish half-blood witch who was adopted and raised by a Japanese/Irish Half-blood and Muggle-Born couple.Syuukyou Orochi (now Hayes) was Merope Gaunt's (now Riddle) (1904- December 31, 1926, she was 19) best friend. She attended Hogwarts with her good friend and now husband, Duncan Hayes. Merope never attended Hogwarts because she was believed to be a squib. Merope Merope was a pure-blood witch, daughter of Marvolo Gaunt and his wife, and sister of Morfin. She was a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin and a Parselmouth. Merope lived in a shack with her father and brother, who mentally and physically abused her. Later on, Merope grew to have an obsessive love for Tom Riddle, a handsome and wealthy Muggle. When both her father and brother were imprisoned in Azkaban, she bewitched and married Tom by using a love potion. When she discovered she was pregnant, she let the potion go, hoping that he would return her love for him, or if he didn't, at least stay for their unborn child. When she released the spell, he abandoned her and their unborn child. Merope soon ended up dying at an orphanage, soon after giving birth to Siobhan and Tom.In the Harry Potter series, it is unknown that Tom Jr. had a sister since she was adopted by Syuukyou and Duncan, who only knew that she was pregnant with a girl. Mrs. Cole, the woman in charge at the orphanage, was too busy that day to tell the couple that Siobhan had a brother. It is possible that if Mrs. Cole hadn't been busy that day, she would have told them about Tom, and if they had adopted him too, he may never would have become Lord Voldemort. Gaunt Family Tree This part of Morgan's family tree shows her direct lineage through her maternal grandparents. Siobhan Like her brother who was named after his grandfathers, Siobhan was named after her grandmothers, Siobhan Gaunt and Mary Riddle (1883-1943). Siobhan, like her mother's family, was a Parselmouth, though she didn't talk in the tongue often.When she turned 11 she went to school at Hogwarts, where she was placed in Ravenclaw. She loved studying other wizarding culture and even went to create a Book of Shadows where she would jot down spells that she created that need not require a wand, only a magical core. She was inspired to approach this sort of magic in memory of her mother, who had a magical core but her grasp on the magical energy was weak, causing Marvolo and Morfin to believe her to be a squib. By using the modified spells created by her daughter, Merope may have been able to avoid the abuse she received from her father and brother.She went to America after Hogwarts to study American Muggle culture and met Ben Uno many years later in Chicago. They processed to date and eventually got married. A few months after their marriage, Siobhan became pregnant with Morgan. Curses Morgan is affected by two house curses which causes her to be a total klutz and get bad luck, though not as much as Numbuh 13. The Riddle Curse The Gaunt's weren't their first encounter with magic. Many centuries before their existence there was Perverius Riddle, head of a local bank and the richest person on the countryside. He was a very greedy man and the rudest person in all of England. (This is starting to sound like Scrooge) One day, he was extremely rude to an old lady, Detestaria Omnis, for she was taking her time performing a task and Perverius was getting quite annoyed. Now, what Perverius didn't know, was that Detestaria was a very powerful Pure-blood witch, having been schooled at Hogwarts in the Ravenclaw house. Now Perverius thought of her as a loon, like the rest of the people in the village. So, Detestaria placed a curse on him and his family that all of his descendants shall be cursed with rotten luck. The Gaunt Curse The Gaunt family used to be a powerful Pure-blood family. But one day, they got on the bad side of a dark wizard who ended up cursing their family with disease, poverty, grief, and rotten luck. Fortunately, the Riddle curse canceled out some of the poverty and grief when Morgan was born since she had Muggle blood in her and since the two spells branched from a Muggle family and a Pure-blood family, they were forced to combine for Siobhan and Tom, the Tom received more of the bad luck than his sister. Morgan is known for being a total klutz and finding the stupidest ways to hurt herself, like breaking her arm falling backwards, bumping into things, getting bruises, slipping on things, you get my point. Imagination Morgan is well known for her power of imagination, which attracts the attention of Negatar Gnaa, who has a crush on the girl. Morgan created her siblings one night after coming home, beat up, and her father nowhere in sight. She ran away with her newly created siblings who knew everything about each other. Knowing she had nowhere to go, she tracked down a distant aunt of hers, Natsume Utsukushii, her husband John Utuskushii, and their daughter, Beckah, and using her psychic abilities, made them believe, her, Athena, Sophie, and Buddy were their kids/step-kids/siblings. She also modified her 'siblings' memory so that they wouldn't remember who Morgan really was to them.That night, Morgan used her power of teleportation and snuck back into her house where she modified her father's memory using a spell she found in her mother's Book of Shadows, and made it so that he didn't want anything to do with her or her siblings.Though, that came with some bad outcomes. From modifying Father's memory like that, she didn't know that she created the KND's worst enemy.She also erased all knowledge of Numbuh 34.105 from the KND systems and modified every operative in the KND's memory if they help knowledge of Numbuh 34.105 and replaced it with memories of Numbuh's 4.1, 4.2, 4.3, and 4.4. Birthdays The best parts of Morgan's life were her birthdays, which was on October 4. It was one of the few times that her father made his special cake. When she asked what it was made of Father replied that he would tell her when she had kids of her own one day. Morgan never knew that by running away, she would give up ever knowing the secret recipe. Besides being the only kid other than the Delightfuls' to ever taste Father's cake, Morgan was incredibly spoiled. Morgan never let it go to her head, she never really asked for much, but whenever her father saw something that she wanted, he'd buy it for her because he knew how unhappy she was and did his very best to make sure she had everything she wanted. Relationships Father: '''"Morgan, you can't let those stupid kids bring you down. They are just jealous because they will never be as smart or as talented as you are." ~Father giving Morgan a pick-me-up speech after one of her many accounters with her bullies. Morgan always viewed her relationship with her father the best one she could have. He was always there for her when she needed it, but that one night she really needed him, he wasn't there, and she felt the worst she ever felt. Mother: "Morgan...I like that name. Morgan Catherine Uno, you are going to be one talented little girl, I can just feel it. Morgan never knew her mom, who died in childbirth. All she knows about her is the journals she reads that was written in her hand, and the stories her father would tell her. She knew her mom was older than her father, but in the Wizarding sense, she was very young. She aged slower so even though she was 68 when she had Morgan, she had the looks and physique of a 35 year old. Grandfather: "Morgan, you have to learn to control your fire. If you don't, you may hurt people close to you. Let today be your reminder that you have to keep control." ~Grandfather to Morgan after she started a fire in the hallway when she was being pushed around. Before Morgan left, her and grandfather were very close, Morgan often called Grandfather 'Papa'. Morgan and Father visited him every Sunday to have lunch with him at the nursing home. Before Grandfather was put into a nursing home, he would surprise her in the morning by waking her up saying "Morgen Morgan." which means Morning Morgan in German since Morgan means Morning in German. Morgen is pronounced like Morgan. Grandfather was also the one to name Morgan, though despite her being born at 9:45 p.m., Grandfather said that when she was born it made his world seem brighter, like it was morning. Her mother agreed with her father-in-law and named her Morgan just before she died. The day she ran away, she also had to sneak into her Grandfather's room and erase all memory of her and their times together. It was the most painful thing Morgan had to do, but before she left she used a spell that would capture his scent- tobacco and mint- making her able to smell his scent whenever she was sad. 'Malladus Uno:' Malladus is Morgan's Great Grandfather in Gamewizard's universe, but he didn't seem interested in finding her, either because he didn't know about her or just didn't care. 'Negatar Gnaa:' "I know relationships aren't meant to be all good times… that's why we need to fight the bad times, together… because we love each other. Or, I love you." Not much is know about their relationship status as of now. Negatar Gnaa is the Dark Master from the Negaverse, who has a crush on Morgan. When Gnaa's minions aren't around, he gazes longingly at a photo of her. According to Gamewizard2008, he plans to pair Morgan and Gnaa together. How this will end up is unknown. Gnaa also states how he despises Boba Fett for hunting his queen. It's revealed in "Training of Gnaa" that Lord Gnaa killed Morgan's bullies when she was 5 years old. Morgan/Gnaa Theme Song: "http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wukm55f-BWc" Boba Fett: No quote is available as of now. Boba Fett is a galactic bounty hunter who hates psychic benders with a passion. The top ones on his list are Morgan and The Quads, and he's desperate to kill them. 'Buddy, Athena, and Sophie:' "You can't do that Morgan! That spell and potion could be dangerous for you!" Morgan is one of the demigod children, along with her siblings, Buddy, Athena, and Sophie. Desperate for a family, one that she can always depend on, she brought to life her only friends that rested in her mind. She always saw a brother and sister fighting, and she wanted that, so she made it her goal to fight with Buddy, because when siblings fight, it shows the love that they always had for each other. Athena and Sophie were created so that Morgan could have someone to talk to since all the other KND girls never even said 'Hi,' to her in the halls. Morgan created them through a complex spell and potion that she spent 2 years theorizing and developing until she was finally able to perfect it. It is unknown as of now how this process works. In Gamewizard's universe, she created her siblings using psychic. Harvey McKenzie "Hey, are you okay? I should have paid attention to where I was going." Morgan has a slight crush on him when she was at Moonbase trying to find Rachel when she bumped into Harvey. Harvey was the first person who didn't resent her. That was one of the few times they ran into each other. In terms of friendship they are merely acquaintances. Since then, her crush on Harvey has faded and she is currently in love with her boyfriend, Drake Potter. Eva Roberts "Huh? Who's there-AH!" '' One day, Morgan finally mastered the Polyjuice potion and wanted to test it out. Since she never had felt attention or loved, she decided to test it on Eva, who was the most beautiful and most popular operative. She flew to Sector L on her Lightingbolt 2.0(The fastest broom on the market and was made to honor Harry Potter after marking the 10th anniversary of when he defeated Voldemort) Using her mother's invisibility cloak, Morgan snuck into Eva's room and gave her a sleeping draught that would make her sleep for the entire day. Morgan then hid Eva in her huge walk in closet and spent the day as her. By mid-afternoon, Morgan hated being Eva Roberts, though this was the first time her cousin, Nigel, even acknowledged her presence, though in the form of his maternal cousin. So, hating the life that she had now, Morgan went back to Eva's room and gave Eva her memories that she had gained from spending the day as her. When she did this, it caused Eva's fear of being unpretty and making sure she could do everything to stay pretty. Morgan quickly gave her an Awakening potion that would awake her in five minutes. Morgan quickly left, accio-ing her broom and placing a concealment charm on herself and flew out on Eva's balcony. Beckah: ''"Sometimes I wonder how I'm related to you four." Beckah is Morgan's mom's adoptive mothers, aunts daughter. There is no communication between them before Morgan modified her and her parents memories. 'Rin and Ellie :' "We will always be your friends Rin. We don't care that you turn into some versipellis every time there's a luna plena. We're amica's to the end." ~Morgan and Ellie to Rin. Ellie and Rin are two of Morgan's best friends that she made at Salem. The three are always pulling pranks on everyone at Salem and call themselves the Mauraderetts, since all three have an obsession with Harry Potter. (Though Morgan is the most obsessed.) The three also talk to each other in Latin as a way of practicing the language so as to improve in their Latin studies. Julia Black Julia laughed and pointed to me with her thumb, jabbing me in the shoulder, "Her secret is that she wants to go to Pigfarts." '' ''"It's true!" I exclaimed as I leaned forward in my desk. Julia is one of Morgan's friends at Salem, she is in a different house with her other friend Lily. Julia is very spontaneous and will say very random things that make her classmates just look at her in confusion. Julia has brown hair in a boy style and often has the front gelled upwards. Julia is also another distant cousin of Morgan's. Lily Wilkowski Julia laughed and did the same thing to Lily Love, "And her secret is that she's best friends with Rumbleroar," Julia said, as she slung an arm around her and patted her shoulder. "YOU ARE!" I exclaimed, leaning over Julia's lap and staring at Lily Love, who nodded her head with a huge smile and laughing. Lily, also known to Morgan as Lily Love, is African American. She is very much like Julia but is known to be more saner than Julia. Morgan calling Lily "Lily Love" is an inside joke between the two that has gone on for so long that neither remember how it came to be. Drake Potter Drake is Morgan's boyfriend who made his first appearance in For the Love of Buddy, as Morgan's boyfriend. He plays guitar and drums and was Morgan's first real boyfriend. Morgan liked Drake before she discovered his last name was Potter. The two met on Fanfiction and became friends. When Morgan revealed , the two began talking more. Morgan later developed a crush on Drake, and it was Emma who set the two up. Morgan and Emma were talking one day and Emma randomly asked Morgan is she liked Drake, in which she responded with a yes. Emma then said that she had to tell Drake what she just told her. She then received a private message from Drake, asking her what she wanted to talk about. Morgan played dumb, and yelled at Emma, and told Drake that she didn't know. Emma then got the two to talk on Ellie and Rin's page. After a lot of flirting, Drake finally told of his feelings for Morgan and the two have been dating ever since. Emma Mason The two are really good friends and soul sisters. They often call each other 'Mi Hermana' which means 'my sister' in Spanish. They speak in a different language (Unknown to all) when they don't want someone to know what they are saying. They often text each other in the morning until school starts and after school until they both go to sleep. Emma knows more about what is going on in her life more then anyone else. She was one of the first friends Morgan made on the KND archive which surprised her greatly. She didn't think she would ever make such a good friend on the internet. Emma is always there for her and always has her back. If you mess with one of them, you're messing with both. The two are also friends on facebook and Morgan would always beat Emma at Words With Friends (which she fails strongly at). They plan on becoming college roommates in the future. Morgan will try to take this chance to educate Emma with scary movies and Harry Potter which Morgan will utimatly fail due to Emma's hatred of scary movies. They love each other to pieces and Morgan will name her daughter after her even if it's the last thing Emma does! She also set Morgan up with her current boyfriend, Drake Potter. They are now broken-up. When going through old photos together, they came accross a picture of Morgan with her good friends Anna, Nate, and Josh. Not knowing who the girl in the purple Aero sweatshirt was, Emma asked Morgan which one of the two girls was her, saying and I quote "Are you between two guys one that is cutish and the other..." implying that not only did she call her ugly but that she looked like a man. Anna Warbler Anna is one of Morgan's good friends and Certamen sister. When the two play on the same team they are unstoppable to beat, what with Morgan's vast knowledge of mythology and Roman cultures coupled with Anna's knowledge of Roman history and grammar. Emily Tassy Emily and Morgan are best friends and "Glee Buddies". After the Klaine 'I Love You' Morgan and Emily have recited the lines (Morgan being Kurt and Emily being Blaine) when they have to leave the other. Emily is known for trying to calm Morgan down when she's on one of her high days. Brad Portage "You're late, Bradely." Emily and Morgan telling Brad that he's late. Brad is a good friend of Morgan's. Morgan calls him Bradford every now and then. When Brad told Morgan and Emily that his name is just Brad, Morgan and Emily came up with Bradely. Since Brad would always arrive to the groups table before school after Morgan and Emily, they began adding "you're late" to their morning greeting, which errupted boisterous laughter from the two girls. To this day, Brad still does not get the joke. David Guy Gonzales Jr. David is one of Morgan's bestest friends. The two have been friends since before Salem, and it came to a great suprise to both of them when they realized they were going to Salem together. Morgan and David are like siblings, they hardly ever fight, they call each other bro and sis, and tell each other they love them. David calls Morgan the "older sister he never had" and Morgan calls him the "little brother she never got". David sleepovers the Uno house constantly. Ethan Holloway Morgan and Ethan have a very complicated relationship. She refuses to open up to him and tell him things he should know before their relationship can start. He truely cares about her and therefore will wait until she's ready to talk. When Morgan finally told him about her past, he completely understood and didn't judge her. They lived Happily Ever After. In the future, they have 10 kids. Powers She has inherited multiple powers from her parents and her ancestors. Fire Morgan is a firebender, meaning she can control fire like her cousin, Nigel, and her father. When Morgan would get angry she'd lose control over her power and set things on fire. One example of this is when she was 7 and was being shoved in the halls,she made a fire start in the middle of the hall, directly where she stood. She describes being in the fire like for once she had control over everything and could make them all pay. Psychic Morgan is one of the demigod children, with her imaginary siblings: She has the ability to control basically anything with her mind, like shrinking things, expanding them, moving objects and such. She can also teleport and conjure psychic energy balls, which she uses for long-range attacks. She can also use mind tricks on people, which she used a lot on Harvey during Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others. Magic Morgan is a half-blood witch. When she was 5 she went to a Wizarding school called Salem's School for Girls, though despite the name there are lots boys who attend SSG. She was sometimes able to come home for some of the weekends and holidays to spend time with her father. Parselmouth Morgan is a Parselmouth, a trait she inherited from her mother who was the unknown twin sister to Tom Riddle. Morgan had begged her father to get a snake until he complied. She named it Nagini after her Uncle's snake, though she didn't know that Voldemort was her uncle in the first place. Genius By using one of her mother's spells in her Book of Shadows, Morgan was able to open her minds full capacity, making her brain work at 100% instead of the 10% normal people use. By doing this, Morgan is known for being the smartest one out of all her 'siblings' and having the most control and full extent of their powers. With her brain working at 100% she was able to heal her Lazy Eye and was able to ditch the glasses. Teleportation Morgan has the power of teleportation, but she can only teleport to places she knows. This is part of her psychic bending. While she attended SSG, everyone thought that Morgan could disaparate which only fueled their hatred towards her. Salem's School for Girls She attended SSG up until she graduated when she was eleven. Morgan loved being at Salem and being around magic, but she was still bullied there and often spent every moment alone with only her text books to study. Morgan did, however, have four very close friends, Ellie, Rin, Julia, and Lily Love. Ellie and Rin were in her year and house. The three were inseparable and often enjoyed pulling pranks on their housemates as well as the rest of the school. The three were supposed to go to Hogwarts together, but that didn't happen. Julia and Lily Love were a year younger and in a different house. The two met in Latin 1 class. Morgan's wand is made of Yew with Unicorn heartstring infused with tears of a phoenix, it measures at 18" but 5" of the wand is made into the grip, making her wand officially 13" long. That type of wand was made for those of great imagination and is one of the most powerful wands to be made next to the Elder Wand. Morgan was one of the top of her class every year for all 5 years of school. The other top students were Morgan's friends, Ellie and Rin. Morgan's favorite subjects was Defense class, Charms, Arithmancy, Potions, Latin, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Quidditch, and Recreational. SSG is the only Wizarding School with Recreational classes. Morgan's favorite to participate in was Archery with her one of her favorite teachers, Professor Diana Artemis Moonarrow (pronounced moon-arrow). In her first year of Latin, Morgan made a Bulla ''for herself that caused some problems. Her father was called to the school via floo to discuss Morgan's...interests. After girls go to Salem and graduate, then they are allowed to continue their magical studies at Hogwarts, Pigfarts, Beauxbatons, or Salem's Secondary School for Girls. Morgan was originally supposed to go to Hogwarts after completing her five years of SSG and live with her grandparents, but it was at that time that Morgan ran away and went to live with her Aunt Natsume. Though Morgan always keeps her wand on her, often transfiguring it into a pencil capable of writing and still performing spells. Morgan makes sure she never leaves home without her wand or whatever she transfigured it into that day. Quidditch Morgan was very skilled in Quidditch. When she went to Mirabilis Angiportum (a one-shot tribute to any KND character if you can translate that!)(which is America's Diagon Alley) She saw the new broom, the Lightingbolt 2.0. She bought it despite first years not being allowed a broomstick. Morgan would sneak out of her dorm room and go flying around the pitch. She was then recruited for her house team(Acermalus, which is considered to be a dark house like Slytherin but containing all the brainiacs like Ravenclaw. Those who go to Hogwarts from this house end up in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, very rarely do the end up in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff) by the Acermalus Quidditch Captain, Zina White. The head of house, Eirene Durusum, allowed Morgan to participate after seeing how gifted she was. Morgan was the Acermalus' secret weapon against the other teams. Morgan played the position of Seeker becuase of her tall and lanky build. Morgan also enjoys playing in the position of one of the Beaters becuase she likes taking all of her anger and frustration out on the Quaffle or the Bludger. Positions For Morgan's 4th and 5th year of school, she got the position of Quidditch Captain. She also was a prefect in her fourth and one of the four Head Girls in her 5th year. Ellie and Rin got the position of Prefects in their 5th year. Since Morgan was a Head Girl, she had access to their houses' Head Girl room. And by using a simple expansion charm, all three of the girls were able to live in the Head Dorm.The girls used being Prefects/Head Girl to their advantage and would set up their pranks while going on their rounds. Trivia Morgan calls Lily 'Lily Love' as a refrence to their Harry Potter obsession in which Lily was called Lily Love by James. A Bulla '(pronounced Bull-la)' is a type of protection medallion. Boys were to give it up once they reached manhood and girls would give it up when they got married. Morgan has two places in her room dedicated to her obsession with Twilight and Harry Potter. For Julia and Lily Love's lines, that was an actual conversation the three had today, November 29, 2011. It originally started when the teacher was explaining grammar notes, and went as follows: "I trusted Maria with my secret." Magister said, putting his hands on Maria's shoulders. Maria looked up at him as the class laughed. "Not a good idea." The class said at different intervals. "And now I wish I hadn't." He finished, "Maria can't keep secrets." "That's not true." Karlie said, who sat in front of Maria, she turned her head towards the teacher who placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is that so? Tell me Karlie, what secret of yours' has she kept?" The teacher asked his student. Karlie was silent, "That's what I thought." The teacher said as he continued with his pace around the room, and coming towards the group with Morgan, Julia, and Lily Love, who were in the back row, which is when Julia exclaimed the lines that were said under her and Lily Loves sections. All of Morgan's enemies are real people in her life with a letter or two changed in their last name. The only one who wasn't changed was Brian's last name for Morgan just spelt it differently. Some of her friends have their last name as another name that is close to their original. In real life, Morgan is a Wiccan and a Seer. But don't ask her to see your future, if you do, she will for see something bad, very rarely will she see something good. Morgan still wears her glasses since she doesn't like to wear contacts. Rin is always sick on the full moon, leading her and Ellie to think she was a werewolf. Rin later confides in them that if she looks in a mirror on the full moon she will see a wolf. Morgan's family is actually cursed through her mother's side. Her early ancestors ruled a part of Feudal England, making Morgan, by blood, a Lady of England. Anyways! One day, a traveling Fortune Teller from Ireland came to their land, and started telling people their fortunes. Morgan's ancestor, Lord Symond, didn't believe her fortune tellings and so she placed a curse on his family to be plagued with bad luck. Morgan has actually cracked the Bertie Bott code, and she will give you a chile pepper is she doesn't like you, or a bubblegum one is she does. In A Very Potter Musical/Sequel Hufflepuffs are known to be incredibly good finders...in which Dumbledore replied with "What the heck is a Hufflepuff?" Julia and Lily Love are a year younger than Morgan and the three share Latin 1 6th period class. The three are major Harry Potter fans (well, more so Morgan and Julia than Lily) Morgan and Julia are knows to wear Hogwarts uniforms to school on Harry Potter Holidays (new tradition). Julia also calls Morgan crazy for having 120 Fanfiction stories while she only has only written seven. Lily Love is Morgan's muse for some of her other stories that she writes...I ain't saying which ones though. 'Stories:''' Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others The Great Galactic Race A Very KND Musical Legend of the Eight Firstborn Category:Operatives Category:KND Scientists Category:OCs Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Females Category:Benders Category:Demigods Category:Characters Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Kredlins Category:Veela Category:Father's Kids Category:Medical Operatives Category:Loves animals Category:Loving Category:Draws Category:Quadruplets Category:Princesses Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Sings